la promesse de Riza
by Rizane
Summary: un gamin rode près d'une maison en montagne, ce gamin c'est un brun aux yeux noir... non, vous ne voyez pas qui c'est et la maison c'est celle de ... royai: quand Roy et Riza font connaissance ...
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre de cette fic bon, c'est que de la narration mais bon je vais pas faire parler les persos tout seuls, ils auraient l'air de quoi et comme j'ai pas trop voulu changer de d'habitude ben... c'est ... un royai XD, voila je vais tacher de taper le chapitre 2 maintenant...je sais, je suis une flemmarde mais il faut bien vivre avec et j'espère que le début vous plaira ...**

* * *

Il était environ 20 heures mais la nuit régnait déjà sur le pays. Dans un petit village de montagne, avait été remarqué depuis quelques jours, un voleur qui allait chaque soir guetter la fermeture de tous les commerces de proximité. 

Dans sa boulangerie, Mr Eddie rangeait son pain avec méfiance, la plupart de ses collègues avaient déjà été volé mais lui était resté prudent jusque là et n'avait jamais vu ce voleur de nourriture traîner autour de son commerce. Mais la peur commençait à se faire sentir partout dans le village, on disait que ce voyou était une personne de forte carrure et qu'il utilisait des moyens douteux pour arriver à ses fins. Cependant, personne n'avait jusqu'à lors pu voir son visage, alors tous les villageois se méfiaient, de tout, de tout le monde. Alors que le boulanger avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires, il aperçu une ombre au coin de la rue, et cette ombre se rapprochait de lui, elle ne semblait pas très grande, sûrement un enfant. Le vendeur le laissa s'approcher un peu plus pour voir à quoi il ressemblait sans même avoir fermé sa devanture. Dans son village, on ne se méfiait guère des enfants, ça pouvait très bien être un petit voisin venu chercher de l'aide où trouver refuge. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa tête, Mr Eddie était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu et enfant là et pourtant il connaissait tous les gamins du village et aucune famille n'était arrivée récemment. Le petit être portait un toge usée et trouée qui semblait être un serpillière par dessus un pantalon qui lui arrivait à mi mollet, ses chaussures était trouées aux bouts et détrempées par la pluie. Il était maigre, comme s'il n'avait presque rien à manger mais le boulanger connaissait ce genre de mises en scènes, il devait y avoir une famille de manouche pas très loin et ils envoyaient leur fils demander à manger. Et si quelqu'un d'un peu niais voulait bien lui donner ne serait ce qu'un misérable quignon de pain, le lendemain il était sûr de voir trois ou quatre gosses en plus devant chez lui. C'est pourquoi, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu ce petit brun au regard si vide qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son commerce. Lorsque le boulanger prit enfin la décision de dire à ce manouche de déguerpir, il y eut un immense flash blanc et Eddie entendit les pas du gamin qui détalait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Malgré la lumière aveuglante qui était sortie de nulle part, l'homme avait pu voir de quel côté ce sale crasseux se dirigeait en emportant avec lui deux miches de pain. Il partit donc à sa poursuite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la lisière de la forêt où le voleur avait pénétré. De là, il ne put que jurer, traiter de tous les noms ce garçon dont le regard était devenu presque animal lorsqu'il avait pris la fuite, la forêt n'était pas un endroit sûr lorsqu'on ne la connaissait pas par cœur, encore moins la nuit. L'homme se contenta donc de rentrer bredouille chez lui en poussant des jurons à tout va dans les rues sombres de la ville presque morte à cette heure presque tardive pour la saison.

L'enfant avait couru le plus loin et le plus vite possible, pensant qu'il était toujours poursuivi. Il s'arrêta épuisé devant une maison. La cheminée fumait, ça lui rappelait tous les bons moment qu'il avait passé avec ses parents avant que son père ne se fasse tuer à la guerre et que sa mère ne soit emportée par une maladie incurable qu'elle avait attrapée en se promenant entre les corps de tous les défunts morts à la guerre, pour tenter de retrouver la dépouille de son mari. Cette mère à qui il avait fait une promesse lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur son lit de mort, sachant pertinemment qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Elle lui avait dit de vivre, coûte que coûte, il serait heureux dans l'avenir mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'accroche c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il continuait de vivre, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, le visage de sa mère lui apparaissait. Il était issu d'une famille bourgeoise et son éducation lui avait appris à ne pas demander de l'aide aux autres gens si ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance mais du coup il volait et ça le répugnait de devoir faire une telle action pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Il avait donc pris la décision de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait accorder toute sa confiance. Il en avait assez de salir le nom de Mustang que son père lui avait transmit, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important pour la société pour qu'un jour il puisse se dire qu'il avait racheté tous les pêchés qu'il avait commis jusqu'à lors.

Il se dirigeait vers la grange lorsque les moutons qui se trouvaient dehors se mirent à bêler de toutes leurs forces car ils avaient senti sa présence, alertant ainsi la famille qui habitait dans la maison. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait entre les moutons qui le ralentissait. La lumière s'était allumée dans l'entrée de la petite maison de campagne…


	2. Chapter 2

**voila le chapitre 2, j'ai essayé de faire plus de paragraphe cette fois j'espère qu'il vous plaira ... Et je vais même essayer de taper la suite avant la fin de l'année parce que ... je suis toujours aussi ... flémarde, et à chaque fois que je regarde le nombre de copies que je dois taper sur mon ordi, il y en plus que la fois d'avant. Snif, pourquoi elles se multiplient ??? Bon promis je vais faire des efforts...**

* * *

Ce soir-là, la famille se paysans mangeait calmement, aucun mot n'était prononcé alors qu'ils avalaient goulûment leur soupe. Il n'était pas rare que les repas soient silencieux car le repas qu'ils étaient entrain d'avaler occupait toutes leurs pensées, c'était la récompense de la journée en quelque sorte. La chaleur du feu qui brûlait vivement dans la cheminée amplifiait encore la sensation de bonheur que ce moment de la journée provoquait chez les trois membres de la famille.

Alors lorsque le père de famille posa son assiette avant d'avoir terminé provoqua l'étonnement des autres et montra que cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si semblable à tant d'autres. Mais que ce passait-il ?

« Riza, beugla l'homme, vas voir ce qui se passe dehors. Les bêtes n'ont pas un comportement normal ce soir, elles sont agitées, elles sentent sûrement quelque chose. »

« J'y vais tout de suite papa. »

La fillette posa son assiette et se leva de table, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit le petit pistolet à fléchettes qu'elle avait posé là la dernière fois qu'elle s'en était servie et sortit.

Riza fit d'abord quelques pas sans trop s'éloigner de la maison et murmura d'une toute petite voix :

« Qui est là ? »

Bien sûr personne n'avait répondu. L'intrus était sortit de sa cachette et avait regardé la personne qui avait parlé. La voix frêle qu'il avait entendue était bien celle d'un enfant. Mais même avec un enfant il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Il se mit donc à courir le plus vite que ces jambes lui permettaient. Le seul problème c'étaient tous ces moutons qui ralentissaient sa course et permettaient à l'autre enfant de gagner du terrain.

Soudain le gamin se retrouva prisonnier des bêtes, coincé pour de bon. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'enfant qui le poursuivait était en fait une fillette. Alors soit il était devenu nul en sport soit il s'était trouvé une rivale. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle arma et tira avec son petit pistolet. La fléchette atteint sans mal sa cible « Touché ! » et le garçon fit un roulé-boulé par terre alors que les moutons s'étaient écartés « Coulé ! ».

La gamine s'avança jusqu'à lui et attendit qu'il se relève tout en pointa son arme sur lui au cas où.

Au bout de deux minutes environ, il se releva . Les deux enfants se faisaient désormais face à face. La méfiance les avait peu à peu quitté alors qu'ils se dévisageaient et lorsqu'il revint tout à fait à lui, le garçon s'enfuit en courant.

« Attends, cria-t-elle. »

Le peu de temps écoulé à le regarder lui avait fait comprendre qu'il semblait rien lui vouloir de mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment inexplicable poussait la jeune fille à vouloir faire sa connaissance. Et puis surtout que faisait-il là ? D'ordinaire, personne ne venait traîner autour de la propriété de ses parents…

Le garçon avait stoppé sa course.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard. »

Il ne sut même pas pourquoi il lui répondit mais il le fit sans hésiter une seconde. Peut-être était-ce les dernières paroles que sa mère lui avait dites avant de mourir ou alors peut-être que cette fille exerçait une mystérieuse attirance sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

« Roy et toi ? »

« Riza, tu habites près d'ici ? »

« Oui, si on veut on peut le dire comme ça… Pourquoi ? »

« Ben si tu n'habites pas loin, on pourrait jouer ensemble non ? »

La proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire n'avait pas de sens mais le fait qu'elle n'avait à ce jour jamais eu d'amis l'avait sans doute poussé à le faire.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait proposé de devenir amis ni non plus pourquoi il avait accepté tout de suite mais il le fit sans hésiter.

« Si tu me cherches, je serais dans la forêt. »

Ils s'étaient parlé comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme de vieux amis alors qu'ils ne connaissaient de l'autre son nom et ne s'étaient vus que quelques minutes à peine. Et ils avaient déjà compris que c'était sûrement le début d'une grande amitié.

* * *

**merci d'avoir lu ce petit, tout petit chapitre. Les autres seront plus longs ...**

**ps: le petit bouton des reviews là, oui celui en bas de page... ne l'oubliez pas **


	3. Chapter 3

**voila le chapitre 3, bon, on y apprend pas grand chose mais j'étais bien obligée de le mettre pour la suite. Sinon on aurait rien compris alors ... Il a donc son importance quand même. Les prochains chapitres seront moins "statiques" enfin je crois ...**

**Bon ben bonne lecture à tous et surtout ne l'oubliez pas, il se trouve en bas de page et fait plaisir à tous le monde après qu'on s'en soit servit... Qui ?! Mais le bouton des reviews bien sûr excusez moi, je suis pas drôle, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ...**

* * *

La veille au soir, Riza était rentrée chez elle après que Roy ait complètement disparu dans la forêt. Comme elle s'y attendait, à peine arrivée dans la cuisine, une foule de questions sur ce qui avait fait du bruit et dérangé les bêtes lui était tombé dessus. Riza avait hésité un instant et avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un renard comme il en passait souvent dans le coin et qu'elle l'avait effrayé avec son petit pistolet.

Son père s'était montré un peu septique au début mais vu que sa fille ne bronchait pas et qu'elle soutenait ce qu'elle venait de dire, il la laissa aller se coucher sans continuer son interrogatoire.

Plusieurs heures après s'être couchée, Riza ne dormait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Roy, le mystérieux garçon de toute à l'heure. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, c'était peut-être ça le destin. Elle n'avait rien dit à son père parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Sinon elle pourrait le regretter toute sa vie. _des allusions ?_ _Non, non aucune XD._ A force de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle finit par trouver le sommeil et s'endormir.

Le jeune garçon était repartit en courant dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'un vieux chêne. Il se construirait un abri plus tard. Là, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était dormir. Il s'adossa donc contre le tronc du vieil arbre et se positionna en chien de fusil. Plusieurs questions lui trottaient dans la tête, qui pouvait bien être cette Riza. Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part mais où ? Peut importe, ça finirait bien par lui revenir, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était mort de fatigue et qu'il ne fit pas long feu avant de se retrouver plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Cette nuit là, il rêva d'une grande blonde aux yeux noisettes avec les cheveux attachés le plus régulièrement du monde en un chignon tenu par une barrette qui portait un bel uniforme bleu. La cross de son pistolet était braquée sur la tempe d'un petit blondinet avec un air narquois. Derrière eux, il y avait un homme brun qui ressemblait étrangement à son père. Son regard pénétrant était fixé sur la femme blonde et sa main se glissait dans ses cheveux et détachait la barrette qui les retenait. Le jeune blond semblait plus qu'étonné et donnait l'impression de se retenir pour ne pas rire, bizarrement, l'objet pointé sur lui semblait l'en dissuader énormément.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Autant qu'il sache son père, le général Mustang avait toujours été fidèle à sa mère. Alors qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant ? Il avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il réfléchit sous la pluie battante en construisant son abri après que l'aube se soit levée, mais il ne trouvait pas. Ca n'était pas son père, ça, il en était certain mais cette question le tracassait toujours. Après avoir fini son abri de fortune, il se dirigea à tout hasard vers la maison de la veille comme si cela pouvait lui apporter une réponse à sa question.

Dehors, près du près où les bêtes étaient entrain de paître, il y avait un homme qui semblait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. C'était sûrement le père de Riza, et malgré son air bourru, il semblait être un homme droit et bon. Mais étrangement, Roy n'éprouvait aucunement le besoin d'aller le rencontrer pour lui dire « Bonjour, je suis un ami de votre fille, vous savez celui qui a fait un boucan pas possible hier soir. » avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aussi préféra-t-il se diriger vers la grange vide de monde. Au bout d'une demi heure passer dehors à préparer ses affaires, l'homme partit en direction du village situé non loin de là. Il cria pour ça famille « passez une bonne journée, je vais faire des courses ! » et disparut dans la forêt.

Cinq minutes plus tard environ, Riza sortit, un seau de nourriture pour ses bêtes à la main. Roy se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette et se dirigea vers Riza. La jeune fille surprise faillit tout renverser. Heureusement que ses réflexes déjà bien développés lui avaient permis de tout rattraper in extremis avant que tout ne soit renversé par terre et avait ainsi évité la colère noire de son père que Roy aurait provoqué lorsque celui-ci aurait vu les dégâts. Honteux, Roy vint s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille et lui proposa de l'aider :

Excuses moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas …

T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas tombé, il y a rien de mal alors c'est pas grave.

Merci, c'est sympa de ta part de ne pas me hurler dessus alors que tu en as probablement très envie.

Oui, c'est vrai et je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retiens !

Pardon, je voulais pas …

Mais non, je blague, c'est pas vrai, je t'en veux pas.

Riza éclata de rire et finit par entraîner Roy avec elle

Je peux t'aider ?

Bien sûr, si tu veux ! Moi je suis pas contre de toute façon.

Roy pris donc le seau que Riza avait laissé par terre et le porta avec elle jusqu'aux auges des moutons. Donner à manger aux bêtes ensemble les amusait comme ça ne leur était arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils jouèrent ainsi en jetant à manger aux bêtes pendant plusieurs heures et auraient pu continuer plus longtemps si le ventre de Riza ne leur avait pas indiqué qu'ils avaient faim, un faim de loup même :

Tu veux quelque chose, je vais chercher à manger.

Euh …

OK, je te prends la même chose que pour moi, attends moi ici je reviens.

Roy s'assit sur une botte de foin en attendant que Riza ne revienne. Lui aussi il avait faim, tellement faim qu'il aurait pu manger un éléphant s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il regardait donc avec l'eau à la bouche Riza qui rentrait dans la maison. Bien qu'elle ne revint que 5 petites minutes plus tard, Roy avait l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité avant de la voir passer la porte d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers lui les mains rempli de brioche, chocolat et autres et s'assit à côté de Roy.

Ca creuse tout ce travail, hein !

Oui, ça tu peux le dire !

A peine avait-elle posé les provisions que Roy s'était jeté dessus, affamé.

Manges pas si vite, tu vas t'étouffer.

Pardon.

Y a pas de mal mais on dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis 15 jours, tes parents te donnent pas a manger ou quoi ?!

En voyant Roy qui se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer, Riza compris qu'il y avait un os et qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible chez lui. Il valait mieux qu'elle essaye de se rattraper, même si ça les gênerait tous les deux, le coup passerait sans doute plus facilement pour lui…

Excuses moi, je voulais pas …

Roy sécha ses larmes et répondit à Riza sur un ton dur comme s'il voulait convaincre lui même de ce qu'il disait :

C'est pas ta faute, t'as rien à voir avec ça, et puis de toute façons, ils sont morts, tous les deux !

Ils restèrent assis là sans dire le moindre mot pendant un bon moments. Roy n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient désormais abondamment sur ses joues. Sa révélation avait comme on dit : plombé l'atmosphère et Riza n'osait même plu le regarder. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à capter son regard plus d'une demi seconde, il lui sourit tristement mais franchement :

Tu sais, pour mes parents, tu pouvais pas savoir, je t'en veux pas. Au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne amis.

Moi aussi, j'aimerais vraiment.

Il lui tendit sa main :

Tope là !

Riza tapa dans sa main :

Amis pour toujours !

Oui, pour toujours !

Bon, c'est pas qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de manger, mais tes parents vont s'inquiéter alors je vais y aller moi, à plus.

Riza sortit un petit pain qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche en allant chercher la nourriture toute à l'heure.

J'irais me balader dans la forêt cet après midi, alors je pense que je te verrais …

D'accord, à cet après midi alors.

Chacun repartit dans sa direction en pensant à l'après midi à venir. Roy sortit son petit pain et le dévora en un instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le chapitre 4, juste avant de partir 15 jours... alors j'essaye de me mettre un peu à jour qu'en même. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas.**

* * *

Mme Hawkeye se tenait près de la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où elle observait la scène. Riza franchit le pas de la porte de chez elle lorsque Roy pénétra dans la forêt. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller mettre la table. Sa mère l'attendait, postée derrière le plan de travail.

Qui était-ce ?

Hein ?

Le jeune garçon avec lequel tu jouais.

Ah, c'est Roy. C'est mon nouvel ami, il est sympa.

Je l'avais jamais par ici avant. Ca fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

Euh, non, pas longtemps…

C'est pas lui qui traînait autour de la maison l'autre jour ?

Si, mais il est pas méchant je t'assure et puis il y tellement peu d'enfants qui habitent dans le coin…

Mais je n'ai rien dit. Il semble qu'il n'est rien fait de mal l'autre soir et puis si c'est ton ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligée de raconter à ton père qu'il traîne autour de son bétail… Quand j'étais petite il n'y presque pas d'autres enfants pour jouer avec moi non plus. Alors je comprendrai que tu ne souhaite pas que j'aille tout raconter à ton père.

Merci maman, merci beaucoup.

Mais par contre je voudrais quand même qu'il me présente ses parents, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance et puis que je leur dise que ça n'est pas très sûr de laisser leur fils seul le soir par les temps qui courent…

A ces mots, Riza laissa brusquement retomber sur la table les couverts qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ce que Roy lui avait raconté le matin même lui revint à l'esprit et la percuta de plein fouet. Comment vivait-il lui qui n'avait plus ses parents, quels sentiments ressentait-il en pensant à tout ça ? Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard triste dépourvu de toute sa joie de vivre ordinaire.

Ca ne va pas ?

Si, si tout va bien, mais ses parents…

Quoi donc ?

Non, rien mais est-ce que je pourrais aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt toute à l'heure ?

J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, mais bon, je suppose que ça n'est rien d'important…

Non…

Bon, et bien tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père à la fin du repas pour savoir si tu peux aller dans la forêt.

Mr Hawkeye rentra pour l'heure du déjeuner et ils s'installèrent tous 3 à table. Mme Hawkeye posa le poulet rôti et les pommes de terre sur la table. Le repas fut succulent mais le cœur n'y était pas pour Riza. Plus elle pensait à son après midi, plus elle pensait que Roy n'aurait encore une fois certainement pas de quoi manger. Elle commença donc à stoker de petites parts de poulet et quelques pommes de terre dans le tiroir de la table qui se trouvait au niveau de sa place. Après avoir été autorisée par son père à aller faire un tour dans la forêt aux alentours, elle partit chercher un petit sac qu'elle mis en bandoulière. Elle attendit que ses parents aient le dos tourné et vida le contenu du tiroir dans son sac et remplir une gourde d'eau. Elle sortit ensuite de la maison et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Roy était reparti le matin même.

La jeune fille marcha un bon quart d'heure avant de tomber sur le garçon brun qu'elle avait vu dans la matinée. Il gisait par terre, inconscient. Il semblait très faible. Riza se précipita au près de lui. Il était chaud et également couvert d'égratignures, il saignait… Riza sortit la gourde de son sac et en versa tout le contenu sur la figure de Roy. A la Guerre comme à la guerre après tout ! Et là, il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne connaissance. Roy se réveilla en sursaut, tentant de reprendre sa respiration il regarda Riza épouvanté. Il allait bien, il ne devait rien avoir de grave. Riza se sentait rassurée et éclata de rire. Vexé, Roy attrapa un bâton par terre. Elle n'avait pas à le réveiller comme ça après tout, alors tant pis pour elle. Il traça rapidement un grand cercle dans la terre. Soudain, la terre se mit à bouger et le sol s'éleva sous les pieds de Riza. Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait perchée à plusieurs mètres de haut, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qui lui arrivait. Roy la dévisageait avec un regard carnassier, à priori plutôt fier de son coup.

Tu as peur ??

Non, mais j'ai quelque chose qui te donnerais vraiment très envie de me faire redescendre…

A ta place, j'en serais pas si sûr…

Ah bon, tu crois. Moi je crois que ton ventre est d'accord avec moi.

Riza sortit en effet un bout de poulet de son sac. Roy en avait l'eau à la bouche et en effet son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin.

Tu me le lance et je te fais descendre…

Je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, mais bon j'aimerai bien te voir faire ça…

Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

J'en sais trop rien… Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer. Par contre je te conseille de me faire descendre si je te passe le sac. Sans ça, ça risque de moins bien aller pour toi et ton orgueil risque d'en prendre un coup…

On va voir ça, allez lance.

Riza lança sans hésiter le sac à Roy, comme si elle n'avait aucunement peur qu'il la laisse là en plan. Il l'attrapa ,et toujours ce même sourire irrésistible aux lèvres, il se percha en bas de la botte de terre sur laquelle était selon lui « coincée » Riza.

Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de voir pourquoi j'aurais du souci à me faire en te laissant ici…

Si tu en es sûr alors part, je te laisse un peu d'avance…

Non, moi je veux voir comment tu descends.

D'accord mais après c'est à tes risques et périls.

Plus vite que Roy encore, Riza traça avec ses doigts un grand cercle sur le sol. Et pendant que le grand tas de terre descendait aussi vite qu'il était monté, elle sauta sur Roy dépité.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

…

Monsieur l'alchimiste de la forêt près de chez moi…

Tu …

Je…

Tu t'es bien fichue de moi.

Et alors, tu comptais me laisser en haut, tu crois que c'est mieux ?!

Mais t'es vachement douée !

Ouais, bof. Ca me passionne pas trop mais c'est quand même sympa. Et tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus.

Merci, mais pas autant que toi.

Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à l'alchimie ?

Mon père m'avait appris quelques bases quand j'étais petit mais j'ai appris dans les livres après sa mort… Ca doit environ faire 4 ans.

Désolée.

Non, y a pas de mal. T'inquiètes. Mais je suis loin d'être à son niveau…

Pourtant Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi après 4 ans…

Hein, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais de l'alchimie ???

Un peu plus longtemps que toi…Mais là-bas, c'est une cabane que t'as voulu construire…

Ben oui, mais je sais qu'elle est pas très réussie. J'ai fait ça à l'arrache hier soir…

Ouais, on va arranger ça mais d'abord manges un peu ça te ferra du bien.

Roy ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit le sac qu'il avait dans les mains. Il mangeait goulûment tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

Eh, manges moins vite, t'as si faim que ça ?

Ben en même temps il s'est passé pas mal de trucs depuis ce matin…

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

Ben on va dire que je me suis un peu battu avec un renard…

Mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

J'avais pas trop le choix en fait parce que j'avais un bout de lapin que j'avais fait cuire et ça l'a attiré…

T'es pas malin aussi… Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. Je reviens demain. Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger alors reste en vie.

Promis.

On s'occupera de ta cabane aussi… A demain.

A demain.

Ils se faisaient des grands gestes de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient tous deux deviné qu'il pourraient tirer une amitié profonde de cette nouvelle relation et attendaient le lendemain et les jours à venir avec impatience. Ensemble, ils se sentaient grandis et épanouis bien qu'ils ne soient pas très vieux. Ils discutaient alchimie, pas comme ils auraient discuté avec d'autres jeunes de leur âge. Leur relation était en quelque sorte privilégiée. Ils étaient désormais l'un pour l'autre les meilleurs amis qu'ils n'aient jamais eu jusqu'à lors et sentaient que la situation évoluerait positivement entre eux deux.


End file.
